The Investigation
by AboveMillions
Summary: Well, my first attempt at a slash story. Basically, Nick gets attacked and Zak is there for him . Multi-chapter c: Hope you like it.


**Uh, yeah, well, I don't really write this kind of stuff. I'm not very fond of cussing, so there will be **_**no**_** cussing in this story. I know Nick and Zak cuss like a blizzard, but you know, I just don't like it. Don't know why. Anyways, here it is. I'm kind of nervous though. **

Aaron and Nick were filming Zak as he was interviewing someone for their new lockdown.

"So these spirits are evil?" Zak asked, focusing on the guys answer.

They guy nodded, "Yes. One time I was in that room," He said pointing to the room, causing Nick and Zak to turn in the direction but Aaron kept the camera on the interview, "And I was suddenly pulled and I crashed into the wall. It was pretty forceful too. I lifted up my shirt and saw two handprints on my chest."

Zak sat up, "Well then, that's….not nice." He chuckled.

"Yeah, Zak's going to go in that room and make the spirit mad and then he'll be attacked." Nick said, chuckling.

Zak smiled over at Nick, with a slight laugh.

"Shut up Nick. If anything, we'll put Aaron in there."

Nick turned the camera towards Aaron and saw his frighten expression on his face.

"No, nu-uh! Not happening dude!" Aaron whined, causing Nick and Zak to laugh, nodding their heads.

"Oh yes." Zak said.

Aaron groaned, "Fine."

~Investigation time~

"Okay. Nick and I will be on the second floor and you, Aaron, will be in that room where that guy said he got shoved." Zak explained.

Aaron sighed and nodded.

"Okay. We'll meet together in an hour or two. Sound good?" Nicked asked, setting up his camera. Everyone nodded and went to their places.

~With Zak and Nick~

"Zak, this is really creepy." Nick said, slowly walking. Zak nodded.

"Is anyone here?" Zak asked, with his EVP recorder in his hand. They paused, waiting for a reply.

"Can you talk to us?" Nick asked. Another pause.

"Alright man, let's listen to the recording." Zak said, stopping the EVP recorder. Nick nodded and got closer to Zak. Zak and Nick's heart beat picked up a little when Nick put his head next to Zak's to listen to the recorder. They ignored it and listened closer to hear any disembodied voices.

"_Is anyone here?"_ They hear Zak say. It was quiet for a second until they heard, "_**Get…..out."**_

Nick and Zak jumped slightly at the voice.

"Whoa…that was clear! Like crystal clear!" Zak said amazed. Nick nodded.

"And it said it in a growling manner." Nick added. Zak nodded and then listened again.

"_Can you talk to us?" _Nick asked in the recorder. Once again, a pause. Suddenly they heard, what sounded like, an evil laugh.

Zak and Nick jumped yet again.

"Dude, I don't think it wants us up here." Nick said nervously.

Zak nodded, "Yeah, but we have to finish this investigation."

Nick nodded and pointed the camera to Zak.

~With Aaron~

"Okay guys, I'm in the room where that guy said he got shoved earlier." Aaron said. He looked around and sighed. He really didn't want to be here. He had a bad feeling about the room.

"Is anyone here? If so, can you talk to me?" Aaron asked, squeezing his eyes tight, then continued.

"Did you shove a man in here a couple months ago?"

Suddenly, there was a bang behind him.

"Oh my God!" He yelled, jumping up and turning the camera towards the wall.

"What was that?!" He asked, as if someone will answer. **(Sorry, told you guys I don't like cussing .-.)**

Aaron examined the wall and looked on the floor with his flashlight.

"Holy crap! Dude, I think someone just threw something at me!" Aaron said, freaked out as he saw a rock about the size of bottle cap lying on the floor, knowing it wasn't there before.

Suddenly, he heard a growl right next to his ear, causing him to scream and jump.

"That's it, I'm out, I'm out." Aaron said, leaving the room in a hurry.

~With Zak and Nick~

"After we hear someone telling us to 'get out' then heard, what sounded like, an evil laugh, Nick and I decided to continue our investigation." Zak narrated.

"Dude, I have a bad feeling about this room." Nick said as they entered a room.

"I know, me too dude." Zak agreed.

Zak stopped walking but Nick kept walking, not knowing Zak stopped because of the darkness, causing him to run into Zak.

"Whoa." Nick said, dropping the camera.

"Whoa, sorry Nick." Zak said.

Nick shook his head, "No, it's my fault. I didn't know you stopped walking." He said.

They looked down at the camera and saw it was smashed into pieces.

"Crap." Nick muttered. Nick and Zak but went to pick it up and their hands brushed together in process, causing them to blush madly.

"S-Sorry." Nick stuttered.

"I-it's okay."

Nick picked up what was left of his camera and examined it. The lenses were broken, the screen was cracked, and a couple of parts are missing.

"How is it?" Zak asked.

Nick sighed, "I think it can be repaired, but it most defiantly won't work right now."

Zak groaned in frustration, "Great, now we have no camera for evidence."

Nick looked at him confused.

"What about your camera?"

"It's at base." He replied.

Nick nodded.

"Now what?" He asked.

Zak shrugged.

"I guess we just see if we can catch anything on our EVP recorder."

Nick nodded and sat on a chair that was in the room. Zak copied his action.

"If anyone is in here, show us! Touch us! Do something!" Zak said with his recorder in his hand.

Suddenly, Nick felt something heavy on his chest.

"Z-Zak." He squeaked out. It was hard to breath. Zak's head turned in the direction of Nick. He flashed his light in his direction and saw that his breathing was slowing down and his eyes were half open.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked frantically, getting up and kneeling in front of him.

"S-something's on m-me." He said, barely audible.

"Get off of him!" Zak demanded in the darkness. He turned back to Nick and saw his eyes closed.

"Stop it! Get off of him! When I sad to touch us, I meant to tug at our shirt! Not suffocate my best friend!" He yelled.

Suddenly, Nick let out a loud scream.

"LET HIM GO!" Zak yelled. Nick's eyes were closed tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Z-Zak!" Nick said in pain.

"Please! Let him go!" Zak yelled.

Suddenly, Nick was gasping for air. Zak turned to him.

"Nick, Nick. Are you okay?!" He asked, examining his body for any injuries.

"M-my chest burns." He said. His was voice weak.

Zak, cautiously, lifted his shirt and flashed the light on his chest and saw four scratch marks. They looked pretty bad. Some blood was drawn out of it.

"Okay, Nick. Relax. We're going to get you out of here and to the hospital to get this check out." Zak said. Nick nodded weakly.

Zak picked him up, Bridal-style, and walked out of the room. He set Nick down on a chair in the hallway and took out his walkie-talkie and called for Aaron.

"Aaron, are you in?" He asked.

"Yeah, dude. Where are you?" He replied, seconds later.

"We're on the second floor, in the hallway. Something attacked Nick and we have to get him to the hospital. He's really weak." Zak said, looking at Nick. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Zak wanted to cry. He's never seen his friend like this. Seeing him like thins made his heart crack.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Aaron asked, not as worried as Zak was. Don't get me wrong, he was worried, scared even, but Zak just took it harder when Nick was hurt. It was like seeing your crush being ran over. It hurt just like that. Wait, did Zak just…admit…to liking…Nick? No, it can't be. He's not gay. At least, that's what he thought.

Zak shook his head and replied to Aaron.

"I don't know, man. He can't even walk. I have to carry him." He sighed.

"Okay, well, I'm coming." Aaron replied.

"No, man. I'll come down there. Call Lilly **(The girl who lacked them in)** and tell her to unlock us out." He said.

"Okay man, hurry." Aaron said.

Zak nodded, "Okay."

Zak put his walkie-talkie back and looked at Nick.

"Nick." He whispered.

Nick, weakly, opened his eyes.

"Y-yeah?" He asked, his voice cracked.

"Cone on man, we're going to get you outta here." He said,

Nick nodded and Zak took that as his cue. He picked Nick back up and slowly made his way back to the first floor.


End file.
